User talk:TimeMaster/Ministries
I'm interested in filling out for the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. Nothing else except for DOT interests me. -- 01:27, January 4, 2012 (UTC) A reminder: this time I really want the embassies fixed... :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 01:39, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :I'll sort them out. :) -- 01:43, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay, this is just a plan Pikapi and I are constructing for the executive branch in the 2012 Congress' Period. I was talking about how Welfare is too large, and he agreed, and we ended up making a new plan. I'm thinking about adding a Department of Labour as well, because the Social Security Act and Labour Law Act have lots of stuff about it. And Jeff, you'll probably get FA as no one else seems interested, besides Yuri, who has left. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:49, January 4, 2012 (UTC) And Oos, I assume you want Culture? Or what? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:51, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :And I'm just throwing this out into the open but I've got dibs on Defense. --— Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 01:58, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ::"Not while I'm still breathing..." is the quote that adiquately describes my preference that Lukas be assigned the position. 02:22, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh dear... I hate for anyone but Pikapi to be the Defense Minister. and -- 02:25, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::How would Pikapi be more suited to the job? Kunarian 02:28, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::He's already Assistant Commissioner of the Defence Force. -- 02:35, January 4, 2012 (UTC) I suggest that Pikapi be in charge of the military and (or) defence, he is very good in the military. Granero 02:37, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, Pikapi wanted Defense and I agree with him. As for myself, I'm most likely going for PM. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:49, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Your argument is hardly an argument. Pikapi's character is not a military man despite his position in Lovian society, his character proves this with his lack of discipline. Pikapi himself cannot handle the legal side of a defence ministry, he proved this with his tiny law that tried to rush a military in. Pikapi has proved that he would rather appease people than uphold a fair unbiased law, with the situation of being in control of the law keeping forces this is a terrible situation especially when he has tried to smuggle people into permanent military positions in the past. In short he is unsuited to the role because of his character's lack of discipline and his lack of qualification and situational control. Understand this is not a personal attack against him but simply evidence as an argument as to why putting Pikapi and his character in office as the minister of defence would be a bad idea. His only positive argument is his service in the Lovian Civil War and frankly we need to have effective action before wars not just during. Now in return I will give reasons as to why I and Lukas qualify for the position. We have a unique understanding of the law and the ability to write effective legislation. We have the influence to maintain a better supplied armed forces than Pikapi could. We have never acted in a way to coerce people with promises. In short we are qualified, we are influential and we are responsible. Kunarian 02:55, January 4, 2012 (UTC) You make a good case, Kunarian. But I believe if he is given a good system to work with, he can do it just as well as Lukas. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:09, January 4, 2012 (UTC) I seriously doubt it but we will have to wait until we can comprimise, there are three parties in this coalition remember not two. Kunarian 03:12, January 4, 2012 (UTC) And even more active people that need a place in the government. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:15, January 4, 2012 (UTC) There are 3 parties, but only 2 that have influences. Granero 03:23, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :Unjust indeed, eh? -- 03:25, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ::I think you just like to sow your own grave, but the way things are going if the opposition gets just 4 more votes then all the power falls to me as a king maker. The fact that your party has the most seats won't matter at all if you never get 50% of support from congress, at this moment in time the opposition is looking much more favourable. 08:49, January 4, 2012 (UTC) It is not completly just, but Kunarian can be give nanother position in the government. Granero 03:41, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Stop bitching Kunarian. I am clearly not biased, and when have I ever tried "smuggling" people into military positions? If you mean the Coastal Police, you are more ignorant than I thought, considering that they count as my characters. I'm not manipulative, biased, or corrupt at all, for that matter. After all, I'm sure that you don't consider yourself to be such a manipulative bastard, do you? Just for the record, I'm not using the generous position that I've given my character in the Civil War as leeway to get me into these positions. The thing is, I've been on this wiki for months now, and everyone is familiar with me and the position my character is in. In fact, they know that based on my character's actions, that I am a far more qualified military leader than you, much less far more qualified just to hold a gun. You use my "inexperience" as a tool to attack me, but what have you accomplished on this wiki? How have you contributed, aside from your snobby comments and the way you've given people on this wiki someone new to hate. I'm especially surprised that the individual trying to steal my position is the one who's sole purpose appears to be working on the dictionary of an act, that you did "for Lovia, and you really didn't care wether you'd get control of the military." Well obviously I do care about it a little bit. So crawl on back to your namespace and finish your precious defense force, why don't you? --— Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 04:16, January 4, 2012 (UTC) J'ai peur d'un schisme. . . —TimeMaster (talk • ) 04:23, January 4, 2012 (UTC) : Je ne m'inquiètes pas. Il veut de toute façon. 08:49, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Is that French, sorry but I don't speak. But truly I think Pikapi should have the jod (also he's friendly). Granero 04:32, January 4, 2012 (UTC) bitching, bastard, ignorant and snobby and then the other various sly insults, strange Granero your great leader doesn't seem that nice, especially when someone points out his flaws. At least I can give evidence and a logical argument, you seem to just get upset when you don't get your own way Pikapi, maybe its your age that causes you to lash out at the slightest whim? Firstly you have proved now that your anger will get the better of you now with your speech, making you even further incapable of fielding the position you desire. Secondly you can't even figure out what I refer to in my argument above your insults, in fact it could mean even that the things you've mentioned are too close to you, maybe your at the point where the only thing that you could perform is a military position? even that not well. Plus "the thing is" that "people" know that based on your characters actions, you are not only immature but now based on yours that you have proven me right, you are undisciplined (as you have displayed by not controlling your anger). What have I acomplished? not much but then again neither have you, you've simply corrected an article here and there, nothing to brag about. The most you have accomplished is a failed military bill which was more of an insult than progress towards a Lovian military. And despite the fact that you seem to hate me, it does not mean that suddenly everyone adopts your viewpoint. In fact I get the feeling that the more situations of conflict you find yourself in the more you will reveal about yourself and the more people will find reasons to dislike you. Also steal a position you don't even have yet? what do you think this is? a childish game of finders keepers? strangely enough in politics and any other job just because you are the first to apply does not mean you will get the job, if someone was to challenge you then you'd normally talk maturely instead of throwing a temper tantrum the first moment they suggest they are better suited for the job. Also you bring up my act which I should have said I made "for Lovia, but I don't mind if I don't get to control it as long as someone who is qualified does. Frankly all you've done is harm the coalition, you and your friend Therider and your insults and then your sly comments every now and again. Then Granero's honest mistake that turned into him persisting with an illeagal unit within Lovia, and your treatment of that. The only person in your corner coalition truely willing to co-operate is Jeff Wang. For some reason you feel that because you field four people, and get practically all your votes from these four that it means that your eyes become glazed and you start having problems with megalomania. Frankly I don't know why I put up with you, at least I don't have to swear to get my point across. But strangely I don't think I will any longer put up with your childish attitude, should you continue, you will find the CNP on the other side of the congress to you and will find yourself last on the list for the choice of positions within government. So get over yourself and start acting like a politician. 08:49, January 4, 2012 (UTC) The last paragraph is mostly bs. He hasn't harmed the Coalition much at all besides the arguments which you are responsible for as well. Therider has never been involved in these arguments, and Granero can still compromise, as can everyone else. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:31, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Check your talk page for Therider. The coalition of two can have fun on its own. 17:37, January 4, 2012 (UTC) TimeOut Hmph, well, I cannot believe this is going on. STOP THE ARGUING. You both will persuade me in your sentences. If one debates better than the other, I will talk to TimeMaster about you. Go! -- 13:03, January 4, 2012 (UTC) I'll do it but I think that what we need is to do is to do one argument from each of us based on our positives without even mentioning the other candidate or trying to slander them. This way we see how we can benefit Lovia by taking the position and not who has the bigget mouth or who is worse at this and that. Kunarian 15:06, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Pikapi It doesn't matter to me what you think of me, Kunarian. I can swear all I want, there is no high road to take in an argument like this. "Maturity" would go out the window with anyone who was put in my shoes right now. I'm more important that you, so deal with it, and stop bitching about why you are more qualified for this position than I, who actually has a history in Lovia's armed forces. And don't threaten me with the coalition, I don't need it. I joined up with the LDP because we shared similar goals. I've got far more people on my side than you do, and I'm sure TimeMaster won't base all of his actions and votes on some weak alliance with you. He only supports your military because your better at making lists than I am, and I'll admit, you can make some good points and your great at manipulating people. Oh, and I think that it goes without saying that I've accomplished more than you just because I've actually been contributing to Lovia. And you don't get extra credit for repeating yourself until it looks like you've written a three-paragraph essay. I don't need to fight. Can you stop attacking me, and focus on your own goals, and I'll keep my cool and do the same? :P (Jeff, this is kinda a stupid, but I'll comply because of the lack of a better places to continue the argument, thank you for the support though) — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 15:45, January 4, 2012 (UTC) : Then the coalition is over. Your insults have gone far enough, grow up. 17:36, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Kunarian the following was written following my set rules that I proposed. to give an argument: what are my pluses? politically: I have actually written a proper bill that has approval, I have also not tried to give myself any special positions or powers through that bill and have made sure that no radicals could abuse it. I have also put in items that would allow its dissolution should it go too far. The bill is being made so that it does not need a hundred edits to make it workable. It will a practical bill from day 1. economically: I can use Hoffmanns Kameron family heritage to use Kameron Industries to supply home grown Lovian supplies for the National Guard and to cut costs on shipping supplies and to give our forces the gear that is made for them not gear from America/Britain/Russia made for Americans/Brits/Russians. This is not limited to Kameron Industries, other Lovian businesses would also contribute, filling the gaps that the Kameron machine cannot such as communication technology and otherwise. socially: I could use the National Guard to promote a Lovian national identity (along with of course multiple other non-military groups) and bolster the pride we can take in Lovia as we expand on its creation. We can have parades that would be organised through fundraiser's and other military events to give an even greater bolster to pride and prove Lovia does not need to spend a fortune to nor buy foreign items to field a paramilitary that outclasses that of even America's standing military. I would let people get involved: I would allow people to get involved and be part of what could easily be one of Lovia's largest new projects yet. for instance if Granero wanted to say that his special forces unit joined the Lovian National Guard and he wanted them to be one of the best within the national guard, then he would be allowed to and he would be able to create a page on them and all I would do is tweak it so it fits in same if Pikapi wanted Costello to be a high ranking member in the National Guard, he would be allowed to but the article he would write on it would be tweak again if it needed doing so. Anyone can contribute, no-one can go mad with it though. I would deal with the police: I would establish local police to take the place of the federal police force, the only unit actually affected this being would be the crime prevention section of the force, the largest and most important part of the force would be able to micromanage crime better and along with a number increase from me would guarantee super low crime, even lower than our currently low crime. The police would also be equipped properly and it would be defined properly how it would be equipped as the personal arms and equipment of the force have not been defined. I would cut the traffic police. I would cut the traffic police who are in reality a unneeded group of units that could easily be merged with the current crime prevention police. I would also not turn the coastal police into a naval military branch as they fulfil an important role in Lovias crime prevention forces. I would make sure that the items under defence such as the police force do not suffer Inactivity: I would ensure that at least twice a week I would promote or myself create activity amongst the defence ministry and its allotted groups. I would also create all the pages for those listed on the Federal Police page and ensure that their duties are carried out roleplay wise and realistically. I would try to intergrate defence with other ministry's: this would be to increase the co-operation within our government and to ensure that the people on the homefront can assist with items such as controlling immigration, effectively enforcing law, saving lives, educating the youth, promoting Lovian identity, defending workers rights, protecting the environment and ensuring public transport runs unhindered. All of this would be done in the areas regarding law enforcement and law promotion. Hope this is enough for you. Kunarian 21:01, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Questions anyone? Excellent arguments. Who would you appoint as general/commander/leader of the defense force/national guard once it is created? Would you change any of the commanders of the federal police? What would you do with the federal police itself? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:23, January 5, 2012 (UTC) I think that the leader of the national guard would have to be someone who is completely unbiased politically and who has a good balance of militarism in mind and has proven to be capable and has experience in command, most likely someone from the federal police, an officer most likely. But there are no certainties on who should be given the position yet but anyone is appliable, if we feel we need to seek them out as the given candidates do not fit, we will. I think that amongst the federal police's leadership there are few concerns, while of course I will carry out an overview I don't see any people being replaced too soon but I do see some new people who may outclass the old crew but of course we will see. However there will be appointments to new leadership positions that will arise when the force is reformed, I would like to see members of the police actively participating in trying to gain these positions, so that we may have the best of the best leading the best. May I ask what you mean by the federal police? I will try and answer anyway. If I am correct in assuming what you mean then we will split it in two, the Federal Police will be the Investigation, Royal Guard, Specialized Forces and the Coastal Police. The other half will consist of the State Police which will be comprised of each states police, which will be a new and updated combination of the Crime prevention and traffic police units. Kunarian 21:46, January 5, 2012 (UTC) I don't think there is a specialized forces branch. Would you support Pikapi as the leader of the national guard? I have thought and I think the best option would be for you to become the Minister of Defense and Pikapi to become the leader of the National Guard. I think this way he can be in charge of the "action" part and you can be in charge of the "legal" part. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:05, January 5, 2012 (UTC) There is, in fact I've looked at it and it just seems like a special services section, maybe one up for dissolution. I would not support Pikapi being the leader of the national guard, but I would not mind him being a high ranking officer maybe even the second to the commander as he only fits 3 of the 4 requirements and the simple fact that he is a politician rules him out of political unbias, likewise I would not expect to actually be the head command any military force. I would prefer someone who is unlikely to be swayed by anyone (even if this means having an imaginary person like the UNLOR commander), that is and has always been my main pushing point on a national guard, and if that cannot be achieved then none of it can. In truth I believe that Pikapi would do better being the commander of the Federal Police and his local State police but it is his choice on whether he continues to serves by Law for his country or whether he serves by Arm for his country. Kunarian 22:15, January 5, 2012 (UTC) I don't think political bias is important for military positions. How would it harm them--would they murder everyone who didn't agree with their political beliefs? I think it doesn't matter. But to achieve a compromise I think Costello should become the guard's leader. I've posted on his talk page. If you read it, it should explain some things. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:21, January 5, 2012 (UTC) I believe it is, for the reason that the commander would not be able to decide not to operate should we need him too and would be to a good degree tethered by Congress, plus you saw in the past what happened when powerful forces were controlled by a single individual, I think that no chance of that happening is better than some chance. The benefits of not being in full command will be the lack of tether, being in command of the forces directly would allow Costello a place on the front, where he could operate much more independently than if he was in total command. But as I have said it is negotiable. Kunarian 22:28, January 5, 2012 (UTC) I don't agree. that really didn't make much sense. But we do need to compromise, so I think Pikapi should become the leader of the national guard/defense force. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:40, January 5, 2012 (UTC) If you feel so then to be in good faith I would accept such a compromise. Kunarian 22:55, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Now we have to make sure that Pikapi agrees. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:05, January 5, 2012 (UTC) I criticize your essays, and you write two more of them. Just great. I think this goes without saying, but no deal. We've already got a vote going, so don't back out. Why not vote for yourself or try and sucker some other users into voting for you? --— Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 00:38, January 6, 2012 (UTC) : What you mean I define what I'd do instead of having a go at you? I'm glad that the only thing you can criticise is the fact that I write things in full. Must mean my policies are great. 08:56, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Ministry of Agriculture Why would a ministry create farms? Sounds way too Soviet to me... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:04, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :Because we don't have any farms except for like 3 orchards and 2 plantations, one of which is a pineapple one. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:28, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Farms I can live with, Oos. It's the work camps and the people disappearing off the face of the earth that I dislike... Anyway, Lovia has very few farms. Maybe one or two historical ones, perhaps. The glorious First Consul of Rome 15:32, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Shall I tell you why I don't like it? If we get "creating farms" on our to-do list, we will get 10.000 stubs with little more contents than f.e. "The Johnson-McCain Farm is a farm located in Hurbanova, Oceana, which is owned by Pete Johnson. It was built in 1946 and it produces mainly dairy products." We ain't Brunant è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:50, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::I agree with TimeMaster, we are certainly lacking in agricultural facilities here. Strangely enough, however, everyone assumes that our resources are stable enough to support supermarket chains located in nearly every town and neighborhood across the nation. We need to step-it up with farming, maybe even establish a few agriculture-based communities besides Long Road. You do have a point though. I can write a few good quality farm articles though, if you think that might solve the issue here.--— Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 15:56, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::I get what you mean, Oos. Now how about this: they can build more farms but only on the condition that a reasonable maximum ammount of farms is set beforehand, and that if they build 10 or 15 farms, not all of those farms get an article. Instead, the most prominent ones can be discussed in an article called Agriculture in Lovia or List of Lovian farms or something like that. If it is done in such a way, then I am fine with these plans. The glorious First Consul of Rome 16:02, January 4, 2012 (UTC) @Pikapi: Sure, if the quality is good enough, then there is no problem, But please, no new communities. We are already struggling filling in the ones we have. With the proposed census change we can have people living in rural areas, so that would solve that issue. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:03, January 4, 2012 (UTC) The districts idea seems to be more appealing to me now. Perhaps with a revision to Semyon's proposal we could pass it? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:13, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :Oos not all Brunant articles are short, check out Charles Town, Koningsberg Palace andThaler, all of these are of pretty decent length. HORTON11: • 16:24, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ::I know, it's just nice to have a comparing thing with Brunant :P But anyway those articles still ain't nothing compared to a page like Hurbanova. Your biggest articles resemble the size of a "moderately important" page here, such as Drake Town. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:52, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Or CPL.nm. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:59, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::Hahaha, damn CCPL needs a huge update. Well, CCPL is the best party, even without a gigantic number of words --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:03, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::Whenever I get to members when reading CCPL, I always think Why, Edward, Why? And on-topic, do you support my ministry plan? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:06, January 4, 2012 (UTC) I've just added some jobs to Agriculture, and I also think that the Ministry of Agriculture should ensure that Lovia has a variety of foods that it can be growing to feed the nation. It would be a good project for whoever wants MoA. I would've given it to -Sunkist- but he's resigned himself from politics. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:08, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I like it, apart from three things. Of course creating farms :P But I would never place animal welfare under agriculture, those two are like opposites... Not sure where to put it either, same for technology. Though you could create a ministry of technology and education, like in the Netherlands. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:13, January 4, 2012 (UTC) They're far from opposites. Heard of free-range farms? I don't mean treating them like citizens, like your goat proposal (first chamber, 7th archive), but I mean just give them some rights, like to not be tortured. We should have no factory farms in Lovia--it'd be an accomplishment. And I think it goes perfectly with agriculture. As for technology, I think education is better. Though a separate department might also be nice. One for a mad scientist to have. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:20, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :Damn, I totally forgot about that proposal :P Well, yeah, I still don't see it fitting in well with agriculture. Some kind of cultural difference between us I guess :P Though, nothing wrong with factory farms I'd say :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:28, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ::I think Agriculture is the best option, for reasons already stated. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:34, January 4, 2012 (UTC) So which of you would support this? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:26, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, which of you would not support this, and why? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:38, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Education reform Make all college students take the SKA so they can show-off to colleges. -- 01:31, January 5, 2012 (UTC) I'll consider it. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:37, January 5, 2012 (UTC) That's not really part of the Ministry of Education's job though, Congress has to authorize them to enforce a standardized test first. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:43, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Well it could just become a standardized assessment, you know, for extra college-credits or bonuses or whatever. It couldn't hurt anyone, but I think you should leave that proposal to the educational minister, if TimeMaster goes through with his proposal. --— Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 01:52, January 5, 2012 (UTC) I like the ACT a lot, though. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:56, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Ministry of Intelligence Time, why not add a Ministry of Intelligence to that list. That way, if a military act is approved, an intelligence agency will already be taken care of, and one will not fall under the jurisdiction of the Ministry of Defense or the military itself. After all, intelligence doesn't only have to do with warfare. I do, however, think that certain intelligence branches should work in coordination with the military. Furthermore, consider giving me this ministry as opposed to health, if you like the idea. Cheers,— Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 23:41, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :Now that our coalitions only has a third of seats, I can't just hand out seats to what people like. A Ministry of Intelligence seems a bit too narrow, and I'm opposed to anything larger than a minor intelligence agency. So perhaps, but I don't know. I think it would do just fine in Defense. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:51, January 10, 2012 (UTC) ::A Ministry of Intelligence might branch out to the general government and to the Federal Police as well, not only the military. I was thinking of it as more of a secret police, domestic security and intelligence service. Either way, I can see your point... By the way, I'll be on chat for the next few minutes if you want to discuss. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 00:02, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :::I think a small nation like Lovia doesn't need a separate Ministry of Intelligence. I like TM's idea of an agency. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 04:21, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Who should do what? I propose, if we are going to try and form a coalition right across the political spectrum, that we should post the ministries we'd be interested in here, in order of preference. I'll begin: --Semyon 18:29, January 23, 2012 (UTC) *'Semyon' - foreign affairs, education, transportation, culture, health. *'Abrahams' transportation, foreign affairs, culture, health *'Hoffmann' - defense, justice, education *'Krosby' - prime ( ), finance, education, commerce, labour *'McComb' - education, health *'Costello' - commerce, justice, health, labour, tourism and sport, etc. *'Ilava' - culture, education, foreign affairs My friend McComb is interested in education, and considering that I know him in real life and know the kind of person he is, I can say that he could contribute greatly to the system. Plus, Matt's page lists him as a historian, so his character already has the background. I'll add him to the list. As for Hoffmann, we already figured that it would be best for him to take defense, considering his law-making skill and his revolutionary act-in-progress. I, personally, don't need to become a minister as long as I get to control our defense force in the end. Nevertheless, I'll put a few options for myself, assuming that we just want to fill some seats. My preference would be commerce, but to be honest, I'd accept any position, really. As long as it fits the bill for my character. Cheers, — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 02:38, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Anyone interested in agriculture, energy and resources, or environment? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:12, January 25, 2012 (UTC) : Personally I'd just like to fill Defence and Justice, but if someone chooses Justice as their first choice then I'd fill Energy and Resources. Kunarian 17:28, January 25, 2012 (UTC) They're not the most exciting posts... --Semyon 17:17, January 25, 2012 (UTC) So far, it looks like we can give everyone their first choice. --Semyon 17:20, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Could tourism and transportation be combined? HORTON11: • 18:35, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :No, they're much different and both significant jobs. I think combining would not be good. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:52, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Only seven ministers? Wabba The I 18:38, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :Uh, can you count? There are fourteen, and fifteen including the prime minister. . . —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:52, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, I see. Read Semyon's comment below. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:57, January 25, 2012 (UTC) The idea is that we post here the jobs we would be interested in, in order of preference. You can add yourself to the list. :) --Semyon 20:02, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Alright, let's fix the damn thing * Defence: Hoffmann * FA: Breyev * Finance: Krosby (using Galahad IC) * Justice: * Health: * Education: McComb * Culture: Ilava * Labour: * Commerce: Costello * Agriculture: * Energy and Resources: * Environment: * Transportation: Abrahams * Tourism and Sport: Users that do not have a post yet are Torres, Villanova, McCrooke, Donia (whatever account he might use now...), An, Opať and Lewis. Still seven users and seven posts left. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:08, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay, this looks good. I think I'll leave Galahad for Finance as my in character guy, and run for speaker again, though. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:49, January 28, 2012 (UTC) I nominate Villanova for Tourism and Sport--he's done T&L very well previously. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:50, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Oos, are you planning to be the PM? HORTON11: • 15:00, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :@TM: Sure, the idea is one post per user. Of course the user can decide whether his main character takes it or another one. Villanova would indeed be a good candidate for Tourism and Sport. Perhaps we should notify him on his talk page? :@Horton: Currently I'm not planning anything. I keep the option, but if someone else who is suitable really wants to become PM with all of his heart, who am I to block him from becoming it? :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:34, January 28, 2012 (UTC) An is no longer active, so I vote we don't give him a post. We should notify Wabba; he edits a lot but hasn't chosen a department yet. Perhaps someone with Dutch should do it? --Semyon 15:38, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Personally I think you should be the PM. But if you decide not to, Villanova is next in line (he had the second most votes). HORTON11: • 15:43, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :@Semyon: doesn't look like inactive to me. I'll notify Wabba. :@Horton: Villanova has proven that he is a good candidate as well and I know that I'm a suitable candidate, but somewhere in my mind I have two doubts: 1. Perhaps we should give the "younger generation" a chance. 2. being both governor of Oceana and PM is a bit corrupt.. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:49, January 28, 2012 (UTC) ::To answer your doubts: 1. true maybe you should but the new generation doesn't mean a better generation. 2. Only should you try to abuse the power given to you, which I doubt you will. I would support you as first choice for the PMship, Krosby as second and Villanova as third. Kunarian 15:57, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :::@ Oos- Villanova would make a great PM, buy you know, all the top candidates are governors as well, so it would not be a huge problem. @ Kunarian- Personally I think Marcus should come before Krosby (and for that matter me) since we got more votes overall. HORTON11: • 15:59, January 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::That's true, they might lack experience, but as I said before: I have no problem with being PM, but if there are other people interested we should not rule them out immediately because they've received less votes. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:09, January 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I would love to return to the Tourism spot! Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:11, January 28, 2012 (UTC)